House Hunting
by IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam
Summary: Santana and Brittany having a little fun in an Open House...and no, not the party kind. Borderline M.


**A/N: So, I don't know where this one came from but whatever, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it too **** I couldn't decide whether or not this is a T fic…or an M haha. Ah well, never written any type of smut before, hope I did alright. This maybe a bit all over the place seeing as I had no real plan as to where this was going, nevertheless, I hope it's satisfactory. This was also written entirely on my phone…then Word :D**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I still don't own the DVDs :o fml. Also, all mistakes are mine…and spell checker. **

House Hunting

Santana Lopez walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Lima, Ohio with her girlfriend Brittany Pierce. The summer sun was beating down on both their heads, making their skin hot but the cool breeze made it bearable. It was a perfect day and both girls were enjoying the other's company, but boredom levels were rising alarmingly swiftly.

Santana looked toward Brittany and couldn't help but smile, a genuine full-on happy smile. One that could light up the darkest of days and make a sunny day seem almost blinding. She couldn't believe that this stunning girl was finally hers, after all the fucking around that year, her mind couldn't grapple with it. _God, she's so gorgeous. _

Brittany could feel Santana staring at her, it was as if Brittany could sense when Santana was looking. Actually, it happened with just about everything. They were just so attuned to one another that they could sense each other, whether it be in a crowded room or when one wakes up before the other.

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's lips lightly before stopping their movements, Santana's face easing into a goofy smile.

They had abruptly stopped walking and Santana's face morphed into one of curiosity.

Looking around, she noticed that they'd reached a new estate of houses that were being sold. She honestly thought they were a waste of space. Now, Santana wasn't one to really care about much, apart from Brittany and people who don't actually annoy her. But, she always secretly cared somewhat about the environment and these stupid houses were the cause of almost a quarter of forestation being destroyed. She'd had the most healthy conversation with Brittany's father for thirty minutes while they discussed such an abomination.

_Brittany and Santana were lying in Brittany's bed about one year ago, watching a film called 'Shaun of The Dead'. Truthfully, Santana thought it was pretty hilarious but Brittany didnt quite understand. _

_They were both lying on Brittany's pink duvet, Santana resting her head on Brittany's chest, barely paying attention to the film but more to the way Brittany's breathing seemed to be hypnotic. Although they weren't together, it was routine, so neither girl nor anyone else ever questioned it._

_They were halfway through the film when a loud shout of outrage was heard from downstairs. Santana's eyes flew open and she fell off the side of the bed, hands flailing and a confused expression on her face. The light thud her body caused on the carpeted floor plus how ridiculous the situation was made Brittany have a giggle fit. _

_Santana huffed and said, 'It's really not funny Brit, I could have broken my pelvis or something.' She continued rubbing her sore lower back. _

_'I'm sorry Tana, but it was so funny. Your face, hahaha,' Brittany burst out in between giggles. _

_'I'm so glad you find me doing retarded shit so hilarious,' Santana said stubbornly, coming to rest on the end of Brittany's bed, sitting as far away from the blonde as possible. _

_She knew Brittany couldn't last that long until she had to be touching the brunette in some way. And her prediction was almost perfect. _

_Brittany laughed a few more times before sobering up and realising that Santana wasn't going to scoot back over to her. So, she shuffled along the bed, crumpling sheets as she went. Brittany's arms went around Santana's waist and her face immediately nuzzled her best friend's hair. _

_'I'm sorry, let's watch the rest of the movie,' Brittany said quietly, her breath made Santana weak and her body heat was making her turn to jelly. _

_'Alright fine, but seriously what's up with your dad? He gon' bat shit or what?' Santana said as she and Brittany made their way to the bed head once more. _

_'I don't know, he's never like that...maybe he found out that I kept another animal in my locker again. Crap, I bet he's gonna come up here,' Brittany was starting to panic. But Santana looked at her in confusion._

_'Wait B, you had _another _animal in your locker?' _

_Brittany nodded and looked scared. _

_'Was it a bird? _

_The blonde shook her head. _

_'Then what was it?' _

_'A racoon.' _

_Santana looked at her as if she had grown three enormous heads and was about to go on a spiel about the dangers of wild animals in lockers when the door opened and Mrs Pierce's head popped through. _

_'Girl's, dinner's ready,' Mrs Pierce said kindly through a smile as the two girls got up from the bed. Brittany looked a little freaked._

_Upon entering the dining room, which was set up neatly with plates and cutlery and a large candle set in the centre of the table, Santana smiled. She always loved Brittany's mums way of making a place feel like a home. _

_Mr Pierce's face appeared from behind a newspaper, face contorted with rage. He slammed it down quickly and turned the page he was currently reading to face the new arrivals. _

_'Look at this!' Bryan Pierce had a finger stuck to the page, shaking his head in disappointment. _

_The page adorned in front of their eyes had the headline, 'TIMBER!'. There was a photo of a bulldozer smashing up trees as angry locals surrounded it. Santana found amusement in the cheesy-ness of the headline and wondered how in the hell those people were so close to a massive machine like that. Apparently Bryan Pierce was all 'Greenpeace, dude' back in the day. _

_'The nerve these people have to chop down a forest like that! And for what, a few houses?' Bryan went on as his wife served him his food. He stabbed violently into his plate that caused a stray pea to roll off the plate and onto the table, which slowly fell off the edge. Santana didn't know why it was funny, but what the hell. _

_'I mean, we all know that what's his face Campbell is a nut job but honestly, to do this to a small town! What's the benefit?' he continued as all the women at the table eyed each other and let him ramble. Mrs Pierce occasionally nodded in agreement, but Santana could tell she was barely listening. _

_Santana looked to Brittany who seemed thoroughly engaged in her father's ramblings. She thought the blonde was adorable when she tried to listen carefully. _

_She was brought out of her musings by another fist bump on the table, out of the corner of her eye Lord Tubbington scurried away from the noise. His fat ass causing him to nearly hit a wall. _

_'Why not just build around them?' Bryan was saying to anyone who would listen. _

_'Make like a tree and leaf,' Brittany suddenly said, in The Terminator voice, into the silence. Her mother and father looked at her in confusion while Santana looked at her in amusement. She somehow found this whole situation funny. _

_'No darling, we don't want the trees to leaf - I mean leave. We want them to stay,' Mr Pierce said softly, his voice the quietest Santana had heard since she'd entered the room. _

_'I know Daddy, trees are important for a lot of things.' Brittany began, when she continued she looked at Santana, 'like making ou -' Santana had kicked Brittany's shin under the table, successfully stopping the end of Brittany's sentence. _

_Of course, Santana remembers fondly what Brittany was about to say. But she didn't think her parents should hear about their escapades just yet, and especially during dinner._

_Thankfully, Bryan had forgotten all about the last few seconds but now had his confused gaze directed to Santana and asked, 'Can you believe this, Santana?' _

_Santana's eyes opened wide, feeling as though a massive spot light was thrust into her face, making her squint and stutter. Yes, she's known the Pierce family for years and basically lived there at times. But recently she's felt as though they know everything. Always perceptive Mr and Mrs Pierce were, totally unlike her own parents. _

_Santana felt Brittany's hand come to rest on her thigh. _

_Santana briefly looked toward Brittany who was looking interestedly at her whilst shoveling mash potato into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. _

_Brittany's small smile was all it took to vanquish her nerves. So she looked at Mr Pierce, eloquently placed pie, peas and mashed potato onto her fork and said politely, 'It's absolutely outrageous, Mr P.' _

_Before placing her fork into her mouth and chewed gracefully. She watched as Mr Pierce's face smiled brightly. _

_'Good girl, Santana! I always knew you were clever. Hold on to this one, Brit,' Mr P said, winking at Brittany who just nodded happily and speared a pea. _

_Santana couldn't grasp what was going on but was pulled out of her thoughts once again as Mr Pierce asked her, 'So Santana, tell me, you reckon it's a huge mistake?'_

_Santana swallowed before continuing, 'Oh yeah, considering the toll it would take on the surrounding wildlife and not to mention the alarming rate at which green house gases are being pumped into the atmosphere everyday and as you know, trees are vital for the process of acquiring oxygen,' Santana said, looking around the table. All eyes were now on her. Take that stupid bio teacher who failed her and thought she didn't pay attention! _

_'Plus,' she added, 'who needs snobby rich people living in stupidly large houses?' _

_Although she is one to readily admit that her family were quite well off, her father had invested in a small home that was quite enough for all who lived there. This left enough money to give Santana basically anything she wanted plus the awesome holidays. _

_There was an impressed look on Bryan's face as he looked at her. Santana felt her skin heat up under the gaze of all who sat at the dinner table. And she gazed at her dinner once again. _

_She felt Brittany's hand on her thigh squeeze gently; Santana's own hand came down to rest on Brittany's lightly. _

_'Well Santana, I think you're absolutely correct! We should go down and protest one day,' Bryan piped up, eying her from his spot at the end of the table. _

_'Yeah, and chain ourselves to a tree and sing about how trees save lives and have feelings too,' Santana said jokingly. But Bryan's face was deadly serious as he nodded._

_'Oh can I join?' Brittany said excitedly. _

_'Sure Britts, maybe we can hijack a bulldozer and run over some loser in a hard hat,' Santana replied, then instantly remembered she was sitting at a table with Brittany's parents. _

_'Excellent! I'll make some plans then!' Bryan said happily. _

_'Wait just a second, Bryan! I'm not allowing you to take two seventeen year old girls down to a construction site. People get hurt there. And, not to mention, that's actually illegal,' Mrs Pierce, always the voice of reason (and also a very good lawyer), said from her spot at the table. _

_'But - - -' _

_'No,' she said resolutely. _

_Mr Pierce looked at Santana and Brittany, who were a bit disappointed at this point. _

_'Don't worry girls, we'll find another illegal thing to do,' Bryan said and looked pointedly at his wife who just rolled her eyes at his immaturity. 'Why don't we just finish dinner? Anything else you'd like to add, Santana?' _

_Santana smiled then proceeded to talk further to Mr Pierce. Needless to say, Brittany was very appreciative of the way Santana could handle such intellectual conversations with her father. _

_Santana was rewarded with a heavy make-out session later that night._

'Brit, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, which is most definitely correct and exactly what you're thinking. The answer is no,' Santana said sternly.

'But San, you haven't even heard my idea yet!' Brittany whined, 'and besides, it's totally awesome.'

'You think everything is awesome, like those weird little Koala bear things. And licorice.'

'That's because they're cute and licorice tastes great. Like a symphony of flavour in my mouth,' Brittany reasoned.

'Yeah, a symphony of weird, it tastes like something died in my mouth.'

'Has anything dead ever been in your mouth, San?' Brittany asked, face showing concern.

'No, Brit, that's not the point. Okay, fine what's your great idea? Hurry, it's freaking hot out here.'

Brittany smiled and pointed again at the recently built homes. Santana just looked on in confusion.

'Alright...so what am I looking at?' Santana asked after searching aimlessly for a few moments.

Brittany's reply was to roll her eyes and point urgently at the house.

Santana wasn't going to deny that the house was very nice. Its red coloured exterior with an exquisite garden that had sculptures adorned in the middle of a bed of colourful flowers. A cute concrete path leading from the black metal electronic fence that came across the front of the house.

Santana was surprised there was no white picket fence to cap off the complete the picture. But what Santana failed to realise was the sign hanging from the fence that read, 'OPEN HOUSE'.

Suddenly, it clicked inside Santana's head what Brittany was proposing.

'Wait...you want to go to an open house?' Santana asked slowly as she looked at Brittany's face.

She looked back at the house and noticed a few people entering slowly, their cars parked anywhere they could fit on the tiny street. Santana didn't think it looked like a very appealing idea.

'Brit, the only type of open house I'd go to is if the word 'party' was attached to the end.'

Brittany pouted and locked Santana with a look that could sway even the most cold hearted of bitches. Santana felt her decision waning, very rapidly.

'Stop that, it's not happening.'

'Yes it is.'

'How can you be so sure of that?'

'Because.' Brittany responded with confidence.

'Because what?' Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

'I think you're forgetting Santana, that I know you. Very well.'

'That doesn't get you any further to making me go.'

'What if I said that there's something in it for you?' Brittany was a bargainer and Santana knew she could do it very well. Well, only when Santana was involved.

'And what's in it for me?' Santana asked, her breath hitching as Brittany stepped toward her. The distance between them decreased significantly and Santana felt her girlfriend's body heat, making her feel hotter than she already was. Brittany's hand slowly made its way down Santana's left arm and lightly tickled the skin there.

Santana's breathing was beginning to shallow as Brittany kissed her neck and left open mouthed kisses in her wake. Her mind was blank by the time she felt Brittany sucking gently at the flesh on the side of her neck. She didn't even seem to care that Brittany was basically assaulting her in the middle of a very public street. _This girl, honestly. _

She heard Brittany mumble something but was too distracted to care.

'W - what?'

'I said, do you like this?' Brittany asked, still preoccupied with Santana's neck skin, her tongue occasionally flicking out to taste Santana.

'Y - yeah,' Santana managed to stutter out.

'Well then,' Brittany began and swiftly pulled away from Santana, who fell forward after leaning on Brittany.

'If you want the rest of all this,' Brittany gestures to her body sexily, 'then you're just gonna have to come with me to the open house.'

Brittany was smiling proudly at Santana's face, which was still dazed.

'Mmkay,' Santana mumbled and was tackled by Brittany in a large hug.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, babe!' Brittany chanted a placed an affectionate kiss on Santana's cheek, before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and rushing over toward the house.

'Wait, woah, wait!' Santana had snapped out of her lust induced haze and was quite aware that she was now being dragged, against her will, toward the open house.

_Damn Brittany and her persuasive ways, _Santana grudgingly thought as her girlfriend dragged her onward.

As the girls approached the house, other couples were also approaching. Santana noticed old couples and young couples, all immaculately dressed. She swore she saw a guy wearing a monocle and a top hat. But she justified that it was just the heat making her see things.

The pair walked up the front path, stepping along the neat concrete tiles, Brittany's random comments of 'Oh look at that Hydrangea bush!' and, 'I wonder if a bird family live in that small house sitting in that tree.'

Santana was mostly silent and nodding absently at whatever Brittany was saying. She was observing the intricate design of the front door's pattern when they passed over the threshold to the house.

There were couples and families heading toward what seemed to be the main living room. Model furniture made the house look authentic; Santana thought they'd done a pretty good job with the decor. The walls in the living area were painted a pleasant shade of cream and the pieces of art upon the walls were perfectly abstract and gave the home a modern feel.

Brittany led an in-awe Santana to the living area, where most people were already situated.

A woman in a black blazer, black pencil skirt, red heels and the most hideous scarf Santana had ever seen, was stood at the front of the room. She was rambling on about the new estate being 'Lima's newest development' and 'Expansion is the key to progress and progress is the key to success'. Santana decided to call her Barbara.

All Santana thought was, this is Lima, Ohio...enough said and scowled.

'Barbara' then went on about the features of the home and how the auction was in two weeks time. Santana felt her interest waning so she tugged on Brittany's hand and lead her quietly away as they slipped out the door and into the main atrium again. They got a disapproving look from an old man in a tweed jacket._ Didn't someone tell him tweed is out?_

Santana was leading Brittany up the winding staircase when Brittany asked, 'Where are we going?'

'Upstairs,' Santana replied and continued forward.

'Okay, but why?'

'I wanna see how the master bedroom looks. And maybe we can score us a bed.' Santana looked back and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her girlfriend.

'San, there are people down there,' Brittany said, looking behind her warily.

'Yeah, and they're all too pre-occupied listening to Barbara waffle on about pointless shit. I swear, she's probably a long lost relative of Berry's. We've got time.'

'I don't know San...'

'Brit... Don't tell me you're turning down an opportunity to have sexual relations in a compromising yet somewhat public way? I thought I'd taught you better,' Santana tsk-ed and let go of Brittany's hand.

She continued up the stairs, swaying her hips in a way that she knew Brittany would notice. Santana was feeling pretty put out that her girlfriend wouldn't go with the idea; until she heard hurried footsteps approach her from behind.

The next thing she knew Brittany had her arms around her waist and face buried in Santana's neck, kisses her being placed on the exposed skin. They were simultaneously moving (at least trying) toward a bedroom, neither one caring if it was the master bedroom or not.

'You. Are so evil, Santana Lopez,' Brittany husked into Santana's ear then proceeded to lick the shell of her ear. Santana shuddered at the moist touch, but also from the fact that they could be seen at any moment.

Santana fumbled with the door handle and opened it eventually, Brittany stopped her ministrations for a second and both pairs of eyes looked into the room before them.

The large room was painted a light violet, with ornaments hanging from the walls. Expensive looking floor rugs, was connected to an ensuite, had the largest walk-in wardrobe Santana had seen for a long time and the bed was marvelous. It was practically begging to be used, even though it was just model furniture. _Oh well, a bed's a bed. _

Santana heard the door close lightly and turned to face Brittany, her face full of lust and she approached Santana with a silence and stillness that filled her with anticipation.

Brittany's hands met her hips and she pushed Santana gently backwards, neither girl's eyes leaving the others. When the back of Santana's legs hit something soft, presumably the bed, she fell onto it as Brittany climbed on top of her.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and Brittany began placing soft kisses onto the Latina's neck, she sucked lightly on the skin at Santana's sensitive spot. Santana, in turn, buried her fingers into blonde hair and tilted her head back to allow Brittany more access.

Santana then removed her hands from the blonde's hair and she slid her hands down Brittany's back, letting her hands and fingers slip under Brittany's shirt and Santana felt the soft, warm skin underneath. Her fingers circling and making invisible patterns, they then hit the other girl's bra strap. She took it into her fingers and snapped it against Brittany's back.

She felt Brittany let out a soft whimper, 'That was mean.' Santana smiled at the adorable-ness of it and Brittany's hands roamed up Santana's body until she found the Latina's clothe covered breasts. Santana moaned at the sensation of Brittany sucking and licking her neck as she gave her boobs a soft, yet arousing squeeze.

Brittany lifted up Santana's flimsy singlet and had pulled her bra down, exposing Santana's firm breasts.

The sound of someone sneezing loudly from downstairs made Santana freeze and look toward the door. Her head popping up from its resting place on the mattress. She looked about the room in desperation and saw the walk-in wardrobe. It was like a light bulb went off in her head.

'Babe, you're gonna have to, oh my God,' Santana whispered hurriedly but her sentence and thoughts were cut short as Brittany's hot mouth came down upon Santana's nipple.

'Huh?' Brittany mumbled against Santana's breast, her mouth descending on Santana's body. She flicked her tongue inside Santana's belly button before coming back up to kiss Santana, the blonde's tongue met the brunette's and they heatedly made-out on the model bed.

Brittany's hands were still roaming and had made it to where Santana was desperately wanting. Her nimble fingers glided up Santana's thigh.

'I said...shit, babe, I think we should...ugh.'

Brittany resumed sucking on Santana's neck, most likely leaving marks. _Ah, fuck it._

'Maybe, we should take this...to the -' Santana managed to get out as Brittany's expert fingers popped the button on Santana's short shorts and proceeded to cup the Latina's sex.

Santana was vigorously moving her tongue with Brittany's and when she came up for air she gasped out, 'Wardrobe.'

Brittany stopped all movement; the only sound was Santana's heavy breathing.

'What?' Brittany asked in confusion.

'The wardrobe.'

Santana pointed to it and Brittany turned her head to look. When she turned back to face her, Brittany's eyes were alight with mischief.

'Let's do it.'

Brittany pulled Santana up and Santana laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. They reached the walk-in wardrobe and Brittany closed the door, letting all light from the outside to be practically non-existent. Santana could make out Brittany's silhouette in the darkness. Besides, they didn't need light to pleasure each other; both knew the other's body perfectly.

Santana was still feeling aroused and she desperately wanted Brittany to take her already. And when Brittany took her by the waist again and immediately locked her lips with her own in a passionate embrace, she knew she was going to get what she wanted.

Smiling devilishly, Brittany lifted the hem to Santana's shirt and pulled it over the top of her head, leaving Santana in only a bra and shorts. Brittany stood there, admiring her girlfriend's body.

'Brit, hurry up!' Santana groaned impatiently and she held her hands out to pull Brittany close, loving the feel of her girlfriend's hands palming and gripping her arse.

Brittany, who wasn't one to deny Santana anything, slipped her hand into Santana's shorts then underwear and separated the girl's folds. Her fingers sought out the girl's clit and she rubbed it, making Santana huff and moan from above her head as Brittany kissed her neck.

'Holy shit, babe,' Santana groaned as Brittany inserted a finger into the Latina's opening. And pumped in and out, occasionally pulling out and rubbing the girl's clit.

Santana felt herself feeling weak and tried to remain quiet but Brittany was just too good, and them doing it in a walk-in wardrobe in a house (that wasn't even theirs) that was full of people was totally a turn on.

'Baby, that feels so good,' Santana moaned out as Brittany once again flicked her nipple and rubbed Santana's clit roughly.

Santana's thrusts were becoming faster and Brittany knew she was close. So she added a second finger and she skillfully lifted Santana's leg to so that it rested around Brittany's waist. She heard Santana groan in appreciation and pleasure at the new position and mumbled, 'faster'. And Brittany did just that. Brittany loved the feeling of Santana's walls tightening around her fingers and her short breathes as she tried to get air into her lungs.

Just as Brittany hit a deep spot inside Santana, the brunette yelped and was chanting, 'Brit, Brit, Brit' a little too loudly. Then, she hit her peak and shouted, 'Yes! Brittany!' she threw her head back in the process. Brittany covered Santana's mouth with her own and gave her an electrifying kiss. She felt Santana's walls clamping down on her fingers. It was such a turn on.

Santana was coming down from her high when Brittany pulled her fingers out of her; she lowered her leg and whimpered when she felt how empty she was. She could barely stand and was thankful that Brittany was there to aid her.

'Wow...' Santana said to Brittany's neck as she breathed heavily, basking in the after-orgasm state she was in. She lazily kissed Brittany's neck and wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

'Oh yeah,' Brittany agreed smugly, nodding her head and basically reading the brunette's mind. And she was pleased that she could give Santana absolute pleasure.

'You know, when we buy a house, we're so getting one with a walk-in,' Santana said, head still resting on Brittany's chest whilst the blonde had her arms wrapped around her body tightly.

'When we buy a house?' Brittany asked and looked down at Santana who froze in place.

Santana saw her slip up and gently disentangled herself from Brittany's limbs; she searched around the floor for her top. Upon finding it, she slipped it over her head and did up the top button of her shorts.

She felt Brittany standing there looking at her, and there was nothing interesting in the small but large space that could distract Santana.

'Santana.'

'Y - yeah?' Santana asked her voice shaking as she wrung her hands.

'What did you mean when you said, when _we _buy a house?' Brittany asked quietly.

_Shit, _Santana thought. She couldn't let Brittany know that she thought about living with Brittany when they were older. About how she fantasised late at night the two of them moving in together and Santana claiming the blonde as officiallys 'hers' as they lived happily in a nice house, surrounded by friends and possibly kids. No, she wasn't going to reveal her deepest want. But she knew, without a doubt, she'd love the blonde forever. Brittany was it. She was _The One. _

_God, I've gone soft. _

Santana had just slipped up though, revealing to Brittany a scenario she'd planted in her mind. A thought that made her smile like a fool, made her feel as light as a cloud floating around in a light breeze. But she felt guilty, it was as though she wasn't even allowing Brittany a say in the matter.

She knew she had to come up with something.

'I, well I didn't mean...I mean, I did but, you know.' _Real suave, Lopez._

'San,' Brittany softly called, bringing a hand lightly on top of Santana's and looked deeply into Santana's dark eyes. Made even darker in the darkness. 'Is that what you want?'

Santana remained silent, looking into Brittany's eyes in the darkness, her eyes having adjusted to the absence of light.

'Babe?' Brittany called again, snapping Santana out of her thoughts.

'I - I...well, yeah, I mean I think so...' Santana stumbled out. Only Brittany could reduce her to a bumbling mess in all but five seconds.

'Really Tana?'

The hope in Brittany's voice made Santana feel a wave of confidence rush through her. If there was once thing she knew about Brittany, is that she loved honesty. And Santana was feeling brave enough to reveal a secret even her best friend didn't know.

'I love you, Britt.' _Okay, not really a secret. _ 'I think I'll always love you, even after the day I die. To answer your question, I did mean what I said. I want to live with you, buy a house with you, I want to cook dinner with you and try not to burn the mac and cheese. I want to come home to you everyday and tell you how much I love you, and I want to bring home flowers on my way home from work. I want to chase around our kids in the back yard and listen to their annoying stories about what they got up to at school. I want all that ridiculously sappy shit, but most of all...I want it with you. It'll always be you, Brit.'

Santana took a deep breathe and looked awkwardly at the floor as silence filled the two girls. Panic was rushing up to meet Santana, in a full on way.

Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany was blinking back tears (of joy). Her heart felt so full she thought she was going to explode or pass out. The words coming from her girlfriend's mouth were everything she could have wanted, and more. She could see Santana freaking out, so she grabbed the smaller girl and hugged her tightly. Pressing her face into dark hair, she let out a happy laugh.

Santana was startled to say the least; she stood stiffly in the blonde's embrace. It wasn't until she heard Brittany talk into her ear did she relax.

'I love you so much, San. Thank you for sharing that with me...it was beautiful. I'm so happy.'

'Wait, you're not mad or completely turned off me?' Santana asked, looking up at Brittany who shook her head lightly.

'Of course not! Santana, I know we don't really talk about the future but all I know is that I want it with you. Everything you want, I want. Remember?' Brittany was rubbing her hands up and down the Latina's arms comfortingly.

'Yeah, I do.' Santana said nodding slowly. 'But, I'm talking about our lives...not our favourite pizza topping.'

'S, I understand, you know,' Brittany replied softly, stroking Santana's cheek, somehow the gesture made Santana understand. Brittany wants it too.

'I love you, Santana and I plan on showing you for the rest of my life,' Brittany declared as Santana laughed in relief, not only because she now knew Brittany felt the same but also because Brittany wasn't scared off.

'And yes, we can buy a house with a walk-in wardrobe,' Brittany as she held Santana, then continued. 'Maybe by then, we'll have all that futuristic stuff that they have on movies! How cool!'

Santana laughed and tightened her embrace on her girl and was about to lean in a kiss her when the door to the wardrobe was open and light filled the space. Both girls whipped their heads round and squinted into the brightness.

The old guy in the tweed jacket whom Santana saw before was now standing before them, his face set to one of surprise, then morphed into one of disapproval.

But before he could say anything and sensing her girlfriend would most likely say something scathing back, Brittany pulled Santana out and uttered a quick, 'Sorry!' before running out of the room in a hurry.

The two girls were laughing at the whole situation and were giggling to one another as they casually walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Both stopped in their tracks when they saw Barbara standing at the foot of the stairs, she turned and looked up at the two girls. She looked toward their intertwined hands and their mischievous smiles.

'Hello girls,' she said pleasantly and most of all fakely, 'what brings you here today?'

'We're searching for a house,' Brittany said, putting on her best poker face.

'You're a bit young, don't you think?'

Brittany pretended to think for a minute then replied, 'No.'

'Well, you can't be older than eighteen!'

'We aren't,' Brittany deadpanned.

Barbara looked somewhat pissed off.

'We're actually seventeen,' Santana supplied, enjoying how irritated Barbara was getting. She smirked in amusement.

'You do realise that this is an open house for potential home buyers, yes?' Barbara said in a voice that one used when addressing a small child.

'Yeah, and that's exactly what we are,' Santana quipped, getting her bitch face on.

'No, you aren't,' Barbara responded sternly. 'You're just a pair of children who are here to annoy me and others.'

'Oh yeah, your potential homebuyers?'

'Precisely.'

'You should build a jacuzzi in the master bedroom,' Brittany said out of the blue.

Barbara turned to look at her in confusion and Santana smiled at her affectionately.

'What are you talking about?' Barbara asked in annoyance.

_Jesus, this woman needs to gets herself laid! _

'I think you're right Brit, it totally should. And the matchbox sized garage couldn't possibly fit my two sports cars,' Santana smiled falsely at the woman who was turning red in the face.

'You know what? Let's blow this joint. You, Barbara,' she pointed at Barbara, 'just lost yourself two valuable customers.'

Santana flourished her hand in a bad ass type way, took Brittany's hand and strutted out the front door with confidence.

Just as they were about to exit the premises, Brittany called out, 'You also have a hideous scarf!' This caused Santana to let out a loud laugh. 'Oh! And we had sex in the master bedroom closet!'

Santana blanched and hoped Barbara hadn't heard, she'd probably press charges.

'Brit!' Santana said urgently.

Noticing her mistake, Brittany looked apologetic.

'It's okay, babe. Just don't go telling the whole neighbourhood. I think that old guy standing on the foot path just had a heart attack. It's our secret, plus, we're the only ones who need to know how totally hot it was.'

Brittany grinned and she swung their hands between them, 'It so was...San?'

'Yeah, B?'

'You owe me,' Brittany said and looked at Santana. Then she leaned in whispered into the Latina's ear. 'Fucking you in there made me so hot.'

Santana blanched once again in the space of five minutes. Her mouth hung wide open as Brittany teased her with bad language. She totally knew it turned Santana on. _Cheater. _

'Well San?' Brittany asked expectantly. 'Aren't you going to take me home?'

Santana gulped at an image of a ravished and naked Brittany popped up in her mind and it was unconsciously making her speed walk. Brittany laughed at the girl's pace.

The pair reached Santana's car, as soon as they were both seated, Santana started up the engine and drove swiftly to Brittany's house.

During the drive Santana couldn't help but think that house hunting didn't seem so bad, especially if Brittany was the one she was doing it with. But, they should wait a few more years till they buy a house. For real.

_All in good time, _she mused.

But right now, she had an extremely horny Brittany attached to her neck and first and foremost she had to attend to her woman.

_The end. _

**A/N: And so ends this one-shot. **

**If you have time, mind leaving a review? **** if not, that's cool too haha. **

**PS – was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 amazing or what! Please note, anyone that says otherwise, I WILL go all Lima Heights ;) coz clearly, I'm from the wrong side of the tracks. **

**Also, I actually like licorice and koala's are cute. This is Australia after all. I found one in my backyard once, and my God, it made the most terrifying noise ever :o**

**Mischief Managed. **

**Sam :D**


End file.
